Dreamlove me
by Shadowmisteress
Summary: my first fic...i don't know what to expect from the ppl reviewing it....anyways its a SchuXYohji...not exactly YAOI in the first chapter...CHAPTER 3 UP...plz R&R*fINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

1.1 Title: Dream…. love me…  
  
Author:Shadowmisteress  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own WK, noone really does anyway, don't sue me…I am sorta poor…writing a fic for the first time…sorry about my grammar*laughs nervously* plz R&R too….  
  
Fiery hair…pale arms...long legs…lying on the grass… red mixing with the green...reminding yohji of roses  
  
//he even smells like roses…fresh roses…Schuldich…//  
  
The man on the grass flutters his eyes open, he gets up and starts walking…Yohji notices that that man is naked…his perfect form walking on the grass without a sound…only the occasional rustling of grass in the light breeze…Schuldich looked so vulnerable…innocent…sunlight surrounding his thin but strong frame, forming a halo. He just seemed to walk…like he had no worry in the world…like had no gift of reading minds at all …just a normal human being…not noticing anything…not even Yohji…like he didn't even exist…then he bend over the wild roses and plucked one...then as if noticing Yohji suddenly…he looked into his eyes and a smirk played on his features…he crushed the flower in his hand…and when he opened it his hand was pierced with the thorns. The flower fell from his hand and Yohji was left staring at the blood oozing from Schuldich's fingers and dripping into the red of the other roses…living its life in the sunlight only for a second and then disappearing into red oblivion…. and Yohji, he just stared…Schuldich looks at Yohji as if expecting Yohji to do something about the wound…and then Schuldich whispers, "Love me…."  
  
*  
  
Yohji wakes up with beads of sweat, making rivers down his face. He wipes his face with the back of his hand  
  
"Weird dream…. scared the shit out of me…"  
  
Yohji slips out of bed, his naked body shining in the moonlight filtering through his open window and curtains…he fumbles for the light switch for the bathroom, finding it, he switches it on…and waits for the tube light flicker on and blind him with its white light…he shuts his eyes tightly and opens it a crack. He turns on the tap, washes his face and stares at his twin in the mirror, recollecting the dream again seeing Schuldich's naked body on the grass and the blood dripping from his fingers on to the roses…and…Schuldich whispering, "love me"  
  
"There is got to be meaning…. I don't just go about dreaming about my EX- enemies in the nude…. there is got to be a meaning…"  
  
With that he steps out of the bathroom, switches the light off and lies down on the softness of the bed and falls into a dreamless sleep…  
  
  
  
Hmm…how was it? Should I write more? I know this is sort of stupid…but I had passion to write this...plz R&R and PS. Ask nicely*giggle giggle* 


	2. Love me....

1.1 Title: Dream…. love me…  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author's notes: you guys know what to expect here…right? Well…I don't own WK…the bishonen Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss do…that's what I heard?  
  
So don't waste your time trying to sue me…1) you'll be wasting your money and my time, 2) you wont get any money out of me cuz I AM POOR DAMMIT!!…Yes I have no money…or life for that matter... ANYWAYS!!! I forgot to include this in the first chapter…this story is in the period when Weiss and Schwarz have disbanded a year ago… and you know, Yohji has…dreams about Schuldich.Don't forget to R&R…and thankz to all of you who gave me such Positive reviews…and sorry about my Grammar again…and WARNING!! If you don't like YAOI or 2 guys screwing each other like rabbits*giggle* then LEAVE right NOW…it won't be my fault if something happens i.e. nosebleeds, puking etc…you are here on your own risk! As for the frequent Yaoi-lovers crowd, come on in and ENJOY!!…. Yes…I'll stop my babbling now and get on with the story…  
  
Gyrating bodies, sweaty bodies, sparsely covered bodies, seductive bodies on the dance floor…Yohji dressed in night-black leather pants and short, belly-bearing shirt sat on the barstool facing the masses on the dance floor and smoking…this place was his favorite haunt after Weiss had disbanded a year ago, that didn't mean he used to just stick around with his teammates all the time…even then he used to come here for picking up girls…like now.  
  
Sometimes he worked here too...as a bartender…or any position that was free, to get some extra money…his job, as a florist, didn't pay enough now that he wasn't a part-time assassin too…after the Weiss had disbanded he had found work in another flower shop...to be at least a little*if not much* financially stable.  
  
He extinguished his cigarette in an ashtray, and joined the dancing masses. His body too gyrating with the music, sweat and heat damping his blonde hair, his clothes sticking to his body making his perfect body all the more noticeable. When he stepped out of the crowd, he already had a petite, black-haired girl wrapped around him like a ribbon on a gift. He takes her to the bar and tells the bartender, " a drink for the beautiful lady here" and gives her a perfect playboy grin. The girl blushes and orders a drink and sips at it all the time looking at Yohji and shying away whenever their eyes met. Yohji then explores the whole nightclub with his eyes; from the dancing masses to the people seated on the corner of the club chatting or drinking…he caught a glimpse of a red haired man, bending on the wall with arms crossed, wearing a white fishnet and black jeans and looking at Yohji and smiling...Yohji's body tensed and his mind screamed //SCHULDICH!!!! //  
  
Yohji turned to the girl, "um…Alyssa…Alice..."  
  
"Alicia…"  
  
"Yea…Alicia," Yohji laughs nervously. "Um…why don't you give me your phone number and I' ll call you later…I just remembered I have some important meeting in the morning," he lied. "And if I stay up all night doing …you know…I'll reach the office late and I'll get fired…. don't want that to happen do we?" and he gives his playboy grins again. He could see that she believed him; but he had no intention of calling her; he tugged a small black book and black pen out of his back pocket and writes the number down in his unreadable handwriting. He stuffs the book back into his back pocket, winks at her and walks towards the direction where he thought he saw Schuldich.  
  
*  
  
Yohji sat on the floor of the washroom in the nightclub, thinking whether he saw Schuldich or was his mind playing games with him. He had searched every corner of the nightclub for the red-haired man but it seemed to him that Schuldich had disappeared into thin air.  
  
Yohji got off the floor and washed his face again, when he looked into the mirror, he saw a figure standing behind and he turned to see…  
  
"Schuldich…" Yohji said again for the 3rd time in the whole day  
  
"Who else do you expect…the boogieman, Kudou" A husk of a nasal tenor greeted Yohji and the whole dream replayed itself in Yohji's head. "I see, you've been dreaming about me…how romantic?" and Schuldich's characteristic smirks graced his features.  
  
"Get out of my head, you bastard."  
  
Schuldich sighed, "we aren't enemies any more, so why are you pushing me away…you know you love me…" he stepped closer to Yohji, brushed his lips against Yohjis and his hand slid on to the throbbing bulge between Yohji's pants.  
  
Yohji's intake of air was sharp, //Bliss…//  
  
" I see I have gained more of your attention" he whispered into Yohji's and licked his earlobe.  
  
Yohji caught hold of Schuldich's hand and led him out of the bathroom, out of the club, into an alley and pushed Schuldich on the alley wall and his face closed the gap between them, hot mouth on another and tongue intertwined with the other, each exploring the others mouth. Then Yohji broke the kiss  
  
" Wanna see my place?" Yohji grinned and licked Schuldich's lips.  
  
Schuldich smirked, "why not?"  
  
Then very gently Schuldich's mind brushed against Yohji's and Yohji heard a faint whisper, "Love me…"  
  
Their shadows disappeared into the black night, hands and fingers intertwined…  
  
*  
  
Ok!!That was quite hard…I had a major writer's block in the middle…but I pulled through…anyways…should I continue…I have an interesting twist which I can put in this...and I know there wasn't much yaoi in this fic..( a ficcy without a sex scene just doesn't satisfy me…what do you say…Suggestions welcome, flames…. I don't know…anyways…I uploaded this in a day… m I not a good author. Plz R&R… 


	3. Forever

Title: Dream... love me...  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress Chapter: 3 Author's notes: well it's the same ol thing here too.just read the author notes in the previous chapters and that will decrease my typing job.. R&R..  
  
They were nearing Yohji's building. Schuldich's arm around Yohji's waist, bare skin touching bare skin.there was electricity flowing through both sources. Yohji thought he was going to faint. Schuldich's touch was like a butterfly lingering on a flower, soft and tickling; Yohji buried his face into Schuldich's neck and licked gently till a hardly audible moan escaped Schuldich's mouth.  
*  
  
Yohji closed the door behind him, locked it and hung the keys on the hook next to the door.he made out Schuldich's silhouette in the dark and gently locked his arms around Schuldich's thin waist. They watched through the wide, clear window; it held a picture of a field of stars outside; their lights dim against the brilliance of the lights of Tokyo and the moonlight floating through the window painting the room with cool silver and the lovers' velvety shadows.  
Yohji let go of Schuldich's waist with one arm and the other still locked around Schuldich's waist possessively. He searched for the light switch with his free hand but a warm hand over his, stopped the search and he heard Schuldich say, "No, this is just fine"  
Schuldich attacked Yohji's mouth with such strength that both of them landed on the floor with Schuldich on top of Yohji rubbing his groin against Yohji's. Now Yohji was responding to Schuldich's kiss with the same strength, both devouring each other's mouths like animals. Both of them stood up and Yohji felt Schuldich tugging at his shirt. Yohji lifted his arms and his shirt landed in a heap on the floor, followed by Schuldich's fishnet. Schuldich joined their bodies and mouths again by an easy expedient of grabbing the waistband of the leather pants and drawing him in. Schuldich's hand slipped down, under the leather pants and his fingers curled around Yohji's groin and was cradling it in his hand. Yohji jerked into Schuldich's hand with a sound resembling a moan and then Yohji's hands were frantic on Schuldich's jeans buttons, peeling it away, noticing that he wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
//Naughty Schu, no underwear..mark of the eternal optimist. //  
  
And Yohji heard soft laughter in his head.Yohji got rid of his pants, letting them remain in a crumpled heap, stripping off his underwear.  
Breaking over Yohji, Schuldich toppled them on the couch and thrust an eager tongue into his mouth all the time stroking over Yohji's erection. Yohji groaned, canting his hips up as the hand moved over his groin. Schuldich's mouth closed over Yohji's nipple, tonguing it, making it harder.his hand still stroking Yohji's cock in broad, pulling strokes. Yohji caught his breath, rocking up against Schuldich's hand, laughing with pleasure. Hair tickled Yohji's chest as Schuldich's mouth covered his other nipple, sucking at it hard.  
When Schuldich left his nipple, they both stared at each other, Schuldich on top of Yohji, Yohji sprawled over the sofa, both their hairs damp with perspiration, beads of sweat running down their face and bodies, the seconds feeling like hours and the minutes like days.an invisible bond seemed to form like the a hand-knitted sweater, every thread carefully bound together  
  
/ Its like I knew him from the beginning of time..that we weren't enemies at all... always like this..in the arms of each other..always stuck in this particular moment when passions run high and the world does not matter any more..always in the divine embrace of the man called Yohji /  
Schuldich stared at Yohji's exceptionally perfect face, he was the type of guy who would stand out in a crowd of million beautiful men, Schuldig sure was lucky to be one of the men actually fucking Yohji and he hoped he would get a chance to do it over and over again.  
The night ended with the raising of the sun's fiery head, all creatures of darkness finding dark corners, nooks, alleys, and etc. to hide.  
But the 2 creatures of the dark stayed naked (and sticky!!!) together on Yohji's small but comfy sofa caressing each other though still in the realms of sleep.  
In Yohji's dreams, love had blossomed and if fate decided it would be there to stay. In the hollows of his dreams, 2 naked forms walked hand in hand into the sun.  
"Love me forever.."  
*THE END *  
  
yes! I have finally finished the story.you can tell during the process of the story..I had no idea who to put on top, in the end tooo there is no mention *who rided who * :D sorry to leave the story in the middle of the sex scene....i had no idea what to write..it did end up sappy didn't it..I HATE sap but what to do...this is the ending.DON'T HATE ME..just trying to complete the story.. Lets say that this fic may have another ending as soon as I find out what I can put in..and HOW I can put in it. SUGGESTIONS WELCOME and even CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM...R&R 


End file.
